Once Upon A Spy
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Billi is a spy. Luke is the Queen's nephew. What happens when they fall head over heals for each other? And then when something threatens to take Billi down, will it bring Luke down, too? All Human.
1. Falling For The Spy

**Hello, people! This is my second all human FanFic and my 1st all human Misc. FanFic. It's about a spy named Billi and a guy she meets at a masquerade ball named Luke. I know, old fashioned, but I like that idea. They fall for each other but when Billi gets pulled into deep shit, will Luke get pulled down with her? SpyFic.  
Copyright: Hands off! This is mines.**

Falling For the Spy

**Billi POV**

"Billi, are you in?" Jim said through my earpeice.

"I'm in," I said, smirking.

"That's my girl. Now, just act like you're a typical party goer. But keep your eyes peeled," he said.

"Will do, Jimbo," I said. I smiled and walked onto the dance floor. I loved my job. They sent me to parties, clubs, ext. because I looked like a party girl. I was at a masquerade ball for the Queen of England's birthday. Only the biggest of the big were aloud. One of our men, Rob, is the usher here and let me right in. I looked dashing. I had an ice blue mask that had thin gold swirls on the right side of my face that went up to my temple and covered my right eyebrow. My dress was the same color with pretty little designs on the abdomen and then ruffled out into layers on the bottom. My eyes had white eye shadow around them. My eye color was its natural ice blue anstead of the occasional contact lenses. My blond hair was curled and pinned in the back of my head with a bump. Most of it was out. My family amulet hung around my neck. I looked hot, thanks to Ruby, my fashionista. Okay, so she's my sister, but she's a fashionista all the same.

"Excuse me, miss. May I have this dance?" a voice came from behind me. I turned to see a guy about my age with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, a little less icy than mine. I had to admit he was hot.

"Why, yes you may," I said, taking one of his hands in mine and putting the other on his shoulder. He put his hand on my hip. "You do know how to tango, right?" He smirked.

"A little," he said. "I'm Luke, by the way."

"Well, Luke, it's nice to meet you. I'm Billi," I said.

"I return the feeling, Billi." He twirled me like a pro when it came time to dance. We stepped in tune with the other dancers.

"You know more than just a little tango, Luke," I said. His smirk got bigger as he dipped me.

"You're not so rustly yourself," he said.

"Let's just see how much you can handle," I said, falling into more complicated steps. He kept up with no dificulty. "Have you taken lessons?"

"No. Tango was the primary dance in my household," he said.

"Oh. I just kind of got forced into all sorts of ballroom dances," I said.

"That must have sucked," he said.

"No, it was fun. I only say forced because I didn't choose it," I said.

"Crazy how people can force you to do something you don't wanna do and then you end up loving it, isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, but it uncovers a new talent," I pointed out.

"True, true," he said. We spent a while dancing and talking. He was a great guy. His parents own a mini mart in Tennesee. He got a scholarship in London. His sister, Julie, is going into her last year in college after this summer.

"You were a cheerleader?" he asked when I told him that I was the head cheerleader in high school. "Somehow, I can't imagine you in a little cheerleader's uniform with pigtails and pompoms." I rolled my eyes.

"Well try. That's exactly what I had to wear," I said. He laughed.

"Can you moonwalk?" he asked.

"Why, yes I can. In heels, too," I said. He steered me away from the dance floor.

"Show me then," he said. I held up the bottom of my dress and moonwalked. He laughed and applauded. "That's awesome!"

"I know I am," I said, flipping my hair. He laughed even harder.

"Come on. Your feet have to hurt from all that dancing," he said, taking my hand and leading me to a row of chairs along the wall. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"So, like, what are you doing here?" I asked. "At the ball, I mean."

"You may not believe me, but I'm a relative to the Queen," he said.

"Get out," I said.

"No, I'm serious," he said. He pulled out his invitation. I read: _Lukas Nethers Windsor Anderson, you are cordially invited to Her Royal Hieness's celebration of her coming of age._

"Wow. You weren't kidding," I said. He nodded. "You're so lucky. You're practically royalty."

"It's not as glamorous as it seemes. The press have been killing me since word got out," he said. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Aww you poor baby," I said. He chuckled.

"You kind of improved my evening," he said. I looked at him and our eyes met. I felt alive, whole for the first time in a long time since my mom died. I leaned in and kissed him smack on the lips. He held my head between his hands. I tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled back to look at me. "Let's get rid of the mask, shal we?" He lifted the mask from my face, careful not to poke me in the eye of something. "God, you're beautiful." His lips were back on mine in a second. I leaned into him. He pulled back. "Come." He stood up. I followed. He took my hand, towing me towards a staircase. At the top was a hallway. We went to the last door. He unlocked it to reveal a very lavish room. It had a king sized bed with silk gold sheets. I walked in and he shut and locked the door behind me. He was instantly kissing me. I happily kissed him back. He picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Next thing I knew, my back hit the mattress. I arched my back up toward Luke. He pulled out the jewel barrette in my hair, throwing it on the bedside table. He slid his hands into my thick blond curls.

"Luke," I moaned into his mouth. He kissed me harder. I brushed my tongue against his lip, asking for entrance. He gladly granted it.

"I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive. You're a redneck heartbreak that's really bad at lying. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn," Taylor Swift sung from my phone. It was a personal favorite of mine, but, frankly, right now I seriously hated it.

"Jesus," I said as Luke got off me so I could get my phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hi to you, too," Ruby said. "Jeeze what's your damage?"

"Luke, will you excuse me for just one second?" I said, getting up and walking outside. "I'm with a flippin' hot guy in his room, Rue. Now is not the time."

"He didn't mess your hair up did he?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably. He took out the barrette," I said. "Is there a reason for this call?"

"Jim wanted you to know that the mission can be aborted. Rob caught the guy," she said.

"Yeah, okay. So, like, can I go back to my hunk?" I said irritably.

"Yes you may," she say. I hung up and ran into the room. Luke was leaning against the wall.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My little sister," I said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Mmmm. Nice ringtone," he said into my neck.

"Not funny. That's one of my favorite songs. It could have been 'Give You Hell' by All-American Rejects if it was my brother," I said.

"True. That would have been worse," he said, picking me up. "Now, where we?" He laid be back on the bed and kissed me. My hands went directly to his hair. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other hand trailed down my waist to the back of my thigh. He brought it up and around his waist. I licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth. My back arched toward him. He unzipped my dress, bringing it down off my shoulders. I wiggled to help him get me out of the dress. Once that was gone, I took off his blazer, then unbuttoned his shirt. I felt up and down his abs, feeling the muscles there twitched as my fingers skimmed over them.

"Luke... Luke I have to... uh tell you something," I said against his lips.

"You can tell me anything," he said.

"I'm a... I'm a spy," I said. He pulled back to look at me.

"You're a what?" he asked me

"A spy," I said. "I was sent to find a suspect that would be here. All clues pointed to him and trust me, there were a lot of rules he broke," I said.

"What was his name?" Luke asked.

"Can't tell you. It's bad enough that I just told you that I am a spy. One of my men just got him, though. Mission aborted." He smiled.

"Jeeze. I'm in love with a spy," he said. I looked at him.

"You're in love with me?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course I am," he said.

"So am I," I said. "I mean I'm in love with you, not me."

"So, like, how did you even get in here?" he asked.

"One of my men is working the velvet rope," I said. "Now stop talking." I crashed my lips back on his. That ended most talking from there, though there was moaning, grunting, screaming, ext. At the end, I ended up falling on top of him, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you," I panted.

"Love you, too," he said, just as breathless. There was a knock on the door. "Go away," Luke called. I turned my head and listened to his heart. Then there was another knock. "Go the fuck away." An another knock. "Who the hell is it?" He sat up, hugging me to his chest. He slid me under the covers. "Stay here." He grabbed his pants and slid them up, not even bothing to button then. He answered the door, only to be greeted by a manic flashing of lights. It was then that I realized it was the paparazzi. I looked at them, surprised.

"Lukas, is she a one night stander?"

"Lukas, who is she?"

"Lukas, do you plan on making your relationship with this one known?"

They asked question after question. I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of this fucking room," I screamed furiously at the press. They shrunk and backed out.

"Um, wow. How did you do that? It takes me forever to get rid of them," he said.

"You just have to scare them and they leave. I've been taught human behavior in the Academy, where I was trained to be a spy. The human mind is complicated. It is willing to get on rediculous rollercoasters, but will not deal with other humans that appear scary or even lethal to them. Crazies," I said. He smiled and sat next to me on the bed.

"Those are average humans for you," he said. He wrapped his armss around me, covers and all, and pulled me into his lap. "I guess we're not average, are we?"

"I guess not." I got up, reaching for my clothes. "Shal we make ourselves known?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes, we shal," he said. We got dressed and, with much dificulty, I got my hair back the way it was before. "Hurry up, Billi. You look beautiful," Luke said from behind me in the bathroom as he hooked my necklace around my neck. "Come on." He kissed under my ear. I shivered.

"Okay, I'm done," I said, placing the clip in so that some curls fell out to frame my face.

"Wait, I forgot. Mom told me to give this to the person I love deeply," he said, running out of the bathroom and returning with a bracelet. It was silver with diamonds in it. It swirled at some points and was flowers in other places. I smiled at him.

"It's beautiful," I said as he slipped it on my wrist.

"Just like the person wearing it," he said, turning my wrist this way and that. He let my wrist go and held out his arm for me to take. I took it and we walked downstairs. Nearly everyone was still there. This was an all night thing.

"Oh, there you are, Lukas," I heard an accented elderly woman's voice behind us. I turned to see the Queen. I curtsied automatically.

"Your Majesty," I greeted. She smiled at me.

"And who is this, Lukas?" she asked. She looked like she was seeing the most perfect couple in the world.

"This is Billi, my date, so to say," he said. The Queen nodded. She looked at me directly.

"Go easy on him," she said jokingly. "He's a good boy." I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind, Your Majesty," I said.

"Young lady, you look like you could sing. Do you sing or play anything?" she asked. I nodded.

"Won the talent shows in high school all 4 years in a row," I said. She smiled.

"Well, I would be honored if you would sing us a song," she said.

"The honor is all mines, Your Grace," I said. I walked up on the stage where the DJ was.

"The Queen wants me to sing for her," I whispered. I knew this guy. He was another one of my guys, Jake. "What should I sing?"

"Whatever you want to sing," he said.

"Ooo. I know what I'm singing," I said, an evil smile on my lips. I whispered it in his ear and he cracked up.

"Sure, Bill, sure," he said, giving me the mic.

"He y'all," I said to the croud. "The Queen has asked me to sing a song. She wasn't very specific which song, and I thought I'd make this ball a, well ball with this up beat favorite of mine. Hit is, Jakey!" Jake started the music and laughter rolled through the great hall. I smiled and started to sing.

"I wake up every evening with a big smile smile on my face  
And It never seems out of place.  
And you're still probably working at a 95 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes.

When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

Now where's your picket fense love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense love.  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you.  
And truth be told I'm lying.

When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
Well, the list goes on and on.

And truth be told I miss you.  
And truth be told I'm lying.

When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell.

Now you'll never see what you've done to me.  
Take back your memories  
They're no good to me.  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With that sad, sad look that you wear so well.

When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you hear this song and sing alond, but you'll never tell  
That you're the fool I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell.

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell.

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell."

When I finnished, the crowd erupted into cheers. I bowed like I had gotten a curtain call. I began to leave stage, but they started chanting, "Encore!" I smiled and went back on stage.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you more," I said. I told Jake my next song. "Okay, so, how many people here have Bieber Fever?" The croud when crazy. "Well, here's something that will get you going. Do your stuff, Jake." The music to "Somebody to Love" by Justin Bieber started.

"For you I'd write a symphony,  
I'd tell the violin,  
It's time to sink or swim,  
Watch them play for ya,  
For you I'd be, (whoa oh)  
Running a thousand miles,  
Just to get to where you are.

Step to the beat of my heart,  
I don't need a whole lot,  
But for you I admit I,  
I'd rather give you the world,  
Or we can share mine,  
I know I won't be the first one,  
giving you all this attention,  
Baby listen,  
I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise boy I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody

Every day,  
I bring the sun around,  
I sweep away the clouds,  
Smile for me.  
I would take,  
Every second, every single time,  
Spend it like my last dime.

Step to the beat of my heart,  
I don't need a whole lot,  
But for you I admit I,  
I'd rather give you the world,  
Or we can share mine,  
I know I won't be the first one,  
Givin' you all this attention,  
Baby listen,  
I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise boy I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
Somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I just need somebody to love.

And you can have it all,  
Anything you want,  
I can bring; give you the finer things, yeah  
But what I really want,  
I can't find cause,  
Money can't find me,  
Somebody to love (oh, oh)  
Find me somebody to love (whoah ohh)

I need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise boy I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
Somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I need somebody to love.  
To love, to love.  
Is she out there?  
Is she out there?  
Is she out there?  
I just need somebody to love."

I bowed as I had before as the cheers followed my proformance.

"Any other songs?" I asked the crowd. Hands went up. "Sir in the white tux and bird mask."

"'Love Story' by Taylor Swift," he suggested. I nodded.

"Play it, J," I said. The music came on and I started singing.

"We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you."

I bowed for the 3rd time tonight. I didn't care, though. I was having a blast. I stood up there for abour 20 or 15 minutes singing what the people wanted my to sing. I sung songs like "U Smile" by Justin Bieber, "Unfaithful" by Rihanna, "Our Song" by Taylor Swift, and "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez. When someone had suggested that, I had to repress laughter. It was just ironic. In the video, Selena is a teen spy, like me, but I'm a bit older.

I finally got pooped and walked off stage, never mind the whines from the crowd. I was instantly enveloped in the arms of my lover.

"That was amazing, Billi!" he exclaimed.

"Why thank you," I said. "I need something to drink. Excuse me." I walked over to the snack table. I got some punch and it felt so good on my thoat after have just sung about 10 songs none stop.

"Billi, that was stupendous," I heard the Queen's voice say. I turned in the direction of her voice. She was a few feet away. I curtsied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said.

"You don't have to be so formal," she said. "If my nephew loves you, then I love you. Feel free to call me Lizzy, darling."

"Okay, Lizzy," I said. "Can I say Liz for short?" She nodded. "Okay, I think I'll go fing Luke. He's probably waiting."

"Go on, dear. Have fun," she said.

"I think I will." I smiled. I found Luke sitting in a chair against the wall.

"Hey, handsome," I said, plopping down on his lap.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, kissing along my neck. I giggled.

"That tickles," I said.

"Oh, does it? How about this?" He started tickling my abdomen. I burst out into giggles.

"Luke... Luke! Stop! It! I! Can't! Breathe!" I gasped out between giggles.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"This is why!" I started tickling him back. He gasped and started to laugh his brains out.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" he gasped. I smiled and stopped tickling him.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" I asked.

"I don't know. What if I'm a bad boy?" he asked.

"Then I punish you," I said, putting on a deep Russian accent. He shivered.

"I think I'll be bad," he said, grabbing my waist. I felt him grow hard underneath me.

"I swear if you embarrass me in front of all these people, no sex for a week," I warned.

"Okay, Billi," he said, resting his head on my shoulder. A jive song came on just then. I grinned.

"I wanna jive," I said.

"Do we have to?" he whined as I stood up.

"Yes, we do," I said. "Now be good and jive with me." He sighed and got up. I had to say that he was good at jiving. He was fast, able to keep up with me and the fast rythm of the music.

"You know, we would do pretty damn good on Dancing with the Stars. I mean, you're practically a celebrity. I've got a high degree in dance. We could get on there."

"Who do you like better? Len Goodman, Simon Cowell, or Piers Morgan?" he asked.

"Mmmmm, Piers is being nicer this season, so Piers Morgan." Our words were kind of shaky due to the act we were still dancing. In the jive dance, you have to jump around. Alot. Imagine how hard that is in high heels. But I managed. After the jive dance, a slow song came on. We smiled at each other and hugged each other close. We swung in tune to the music.

"I love you," I said. He kissed my hair.

"I love you, too," he said. I looked up at him. He leaned down to kiss me. I got on my tip toes. Okay, so, the next part was instinctive. My right leg went up, like in The Princess Diaries. My first kick foot kiss. Everyone stopped dancing and snapped pictures. No duh. Queen Elizabeth flippin' hot nephew is kissing a blond chick. Of course they would want to show their friends that. I really didn't care. All that mattered was Luke. He was my everything now.

"You're mine, right?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course I am," I said.

"Good. I need to be sure that you're staying," he said.

I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," I said softly. He smiled and kissed me again. We spent the night mingling and talking to Lizzy and dancing. I had fun. But I eventually fell aspeep on Luke's lap.

What a night.

**This waz fun 2 write. I luvd it. Links 2 Billi's dress, mask, and bracelet on profile. There's also a link to her. There r 2 that could work 4 her. Tell me which 1 u think is better. Then there's also a link 2 Luke and Lizzy (Queen Elizabeth). BTW da Royal name in Luke's name is Windsor. His mom is Royal, his dad is not. Check out my other Misc. FanFic, Days vs. Nights, which is about vampires. 'Kay, so, love you all! TTYN b-oches (Paris Hilton said that on a commercial 4 Paris Hilton's New BFF).**

**Love,  
Ashley Fangalicous Palmisano (I am so Fangalicous, it's almost scary) (This is also my Facebook name)**


	2. Morning Fun

**Hey! Sorry for taking **_**forever**_** on this, but here it is! Take it or leave it! Haha! So, just to recap, Billi fell asleep on Luke's lap. Not much to it. This is the next morning. I will be updating my other stories ASAP, but it may take some time, seeing as there are a lot. I'm still waiting on the chapter to be emailed to me for TTOTB. That one'll be up ASAP, especially. And then there's Like We Do, Aqua's Memories, VATSSS, Prom: VA Style, My Twin Sister, DvsN, IILWAA, AIDILAW, and A Cinderella Story. Wow, that's a lot. Wish me luck! Okay, so, on with it!  
Copyright: If you want to keep your kneecaps, don't steal this.**

Morning Fun

**Billi POV**

I woke up the next morning on a familiarly soft bed. Luke's bed. Yet he wasn't in it. Where was he? I sat up, looking around. He was nowhere at all.

"Luke?" I called, getting up from the bed. I looked down to see I was in a very big t-shirt and boxers, the waist band rolled so it wouldn't fall off of my skinny waist. I smiled and went over to his CD rack and went through them, picking out Justin Biber's My World 2.0. I blasted it on his sterio, Baby coming on first.

"I know you love me. I know you care. Just shout when evr and I'll be there," I sang along. When "Stuck In The Moment" came on, the room phone that also connected to the front desk rang. I got down from the bed, on which I had been jumping on, and turned the music down.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Ms. Lexington, there's a girl here to see you. She says she's your sister," a guy said.

"That's 'cause I am her sister," I heard Ruby say.

"Rue! Let her up," I said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. I hung up and ran to the door. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door a couple minutes later. I opened it to see my little sister standing there. She looked a lot like me, blond, blue-eyed, and short. She was currently the fashion expert at the Academy and worked on all costumes needed for missions.

"Wow," she said, stepping into the room. "Ohmigosh! That bracelet is sooo cute! You have to let me wear it some time!" She ran to the bedside table where Luke had apparently put my bracelet.

"No way. It's a gift from Luke. Wait, what's this?" I said, picking up a note. It was from Luke.

_Dear My Billi,_

_Sorry for my absence. I had a press meeting with Aunt Liz. I couldn't get out of it. I'll be back at 11, so you won't have to wait long. Love you._

_Luke_

I hugged the letter and fell back on the bed.

"It's from Luke," I said.

"The guy?" Ruby asked.

"Not just any guy, my sweet, niave little sister. The Queen's nephew!" I said.

"Jeeze! Am I being Punk'd or something?" she asked. "You're with the fuckin' Queen's relative! This is so cool! Is he super hunky?"

"Beyond belief," I said. "He's got ice blue eyes, brighter than ours, with deep brown eyes and a gorgious face and a smokin' body! Oh, my God, I'm so lucky!"

"Man! I've got to stop being your fashionista. You got the Queen's nephew after one day, for God's sake. That's almost scary," she said, plopping down next to me.

"Wanna celebrate?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" I hopped up, turning the music up all the way. Justin Bieber started to sing to us.

"Justin Bieber is sooo fuckin' cute! He just has that baby face that's so aborable. It just makes you want to kiss him!" she exclaimerd, taking the CD case and jumping up and down on the bed with me, kissing Justin.

"Bieber Fever rocks, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Uh huh!" We spent the next hour going through Luke's CDs. There was some Beyonce, some Jay-Z, Jason Derulo, Sean Kingston, New Boyz, Michael Jackson, John Legend, Katy Perry, and so much more! He even had Miley Cyrus. We jumped on the bed and danced around like lunatics on crack. "Like Other Girls" from Mulan 2 was on when Luke came back. He was in a button down shirt and dress pants. He laughed when he saw us and walked over to the side of the bed. I jumped up and went horizontal so that he could catch me. He did, catching me in his arms bridal-style.

"Hey, handsome," I said.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. He looked at Ruby. "I'm going to take a crazy guess and say this is your sister?"

"Yup. Name's Ruby," she said.

"Is she a spy, too?" Luke asked me.

"Somewhat. She's still in training, but she does specialize in fashion and disguises," I said proudly.

"Yeah, I'm the one's hard work you ruined last night," she said to Luke. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"It was worth it, trust me," I said.

"Okay, let me get out of here before you go into detail," Ruby said. She started walking over to the door.

"Tell daddy where I am," I said.

"Okay. I left your clothes on the dresser," she said.

"See ya, Rue," I said. She closed the door and I turned to Luke.

"How was the press confence?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing down it.

"They kept hammering me with questions about you. 'What's her name?' 'Where'd you meet her?' How long do you think you'll stay with her?'" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Actually, I'd like to know the answer to that question," I said.

"I plan to keep you forever, Billi," he said. I smiled and pulled away from his neck.

"Thank you," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be put out of my misery," he said, picking me up. I smiled and crashed my lips on his. He took me to the bed, already taking his clothes off of me. As soon as they were out of the way, I decided he had way, way too much clothes on. I started to unbutton his shirt, and then his pants, until they were a pile on the floor and he was in his boxers. I, on the other hand, didn't have anything on. I pulled away.

"Boxers, now," I said. He smiled sexily and took off his boxers. "Better." My hand went down to his member and slowly started to stroke it. He got really, really hard. I stroked faster.

"Billi," he moaned. I raked my perfectly manicured nails down his thing and he came into my hand. I smiled and licked my hand clean. I crashed my lips back on his. He positioned himself at my entrance and plunged into me full speed. I screamed in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh! Luke... Luke harder," I moaned. He did as told. I could feel my climax coming up, and I was pretty sure he was close, too.

"Mmmmm," Luke moaned into my neck. "Billi, you feel sooo good!" I came.

"Luke!" He came right after me.

"Billi!" He laid his head on my chest and I stroked his hair.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled the covers up, him still on top of me. "You aren't uncomfortable like this, are you?"

"No," I said and kissed his head. "Go to sleep." Soon, his breath evened and I soon fell to sleep, myself.

"Oh, I'm a gummy bear, Oh I'm a gummy bear!" I was woken up by. Luke was still asleep. His phone was ringing from his pants pocket. I stretched to get it, careful not to move Luke.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello? Who is this?" a woman's voice answered.

"Billi, Luke's girlfriend. Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, you're the mystery girl? Nice to meet you," the woman said in a sweet voice. "I'm Veronica, a close friend of Luke's."

"Nice to meet you. Luke's asleep. He had a... long day," I said, smiling to myself.

"Well, when he wakes up, tell him to call me back," she said.

"Will do," I said.

"Thanks," she said and hung up. I fell back to sleep, being woken up again by Luke shifting a little and then waking up.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Someone called for you. Someone named Veronica, said she was a close friend," I said. "She said to call her back."

"Oh, she's a close friend alright. We use to go out," Luke said. "But she hasn't really been trying to get to me, so you don't need to worry."

"Worrying's not in my volcab," I said. "And you made fun of my ringtone. Are you a gummy bear?" He blushed.

"Maybe," he said. I laughed and kissed him.

"Hey, I had the cutie bunny song as mine 2 years ago, and then Pants on the Ground last year," I said. "Don't feel embarassed."

"Let's get dressed before people start wondering where we are," he said, getting up. I nodded and got up after him. He handed me my cloths that Ruby had left for me, a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a pink t-shirt, and some pink high heels. I quickly got dressed and did my hair, just brushing it out. Then I put on my jewelry and waited for Luke to finish getting dressed. We left out, going down a different stairwell that went to the living part of the castle. We went into the ginormous family room, equipt with a plazma screen TV and basically every game system there is. The furniture was red silk and the carpet was cream, and the walls were tan.

"Good moring, you two. Or should I say good evening?" Lizzy asked, standing up from the couch.

"Good afternoon, Your H- I mean Liz," I said.

"Hey, Antie," Luke said.

"Lukas, you saved me at that press confrence. So did you, Billi. All the questions were about you two," Lizzy joked. I laughed.

"I haerd," I said.

"Well, you two must be hungry," she said. "There's lunch in the dining hall."

"Thanks," I said, running into the kitchen. They laughed at my rush. "What? A little person needs extra nutrition." They laughed even harder. I hadn't eaten much all day, just some OJ and cerial when Ruby had came. I made myself a chicken sandwich.

"I'ma be back, okay? I'm going to go call back Veronica. I'll be right back," Luke said, kissing my cheek and going upstairs.

"When did Veronica and Luke break up?" I asked Liz as I sat down to eat.

"Just last year. They just didn't click as a couple very well," she said. "But I see that's not going to happen with you two." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey, Billi, we're invited to a party," Luke said, coming back downstars. I smiled.

"When?" I asked.

"Tuesday for Veronica's 21st birthday," he said, sitting next to me. "It's at her house."

"Cool. We can get her a gift today. It's perfect," I said.

"And why is is perfect?" he asked.

"Because I want to go shopping!" I exclaimed.

**Haha! Oh, God. Okay, I know I didn't tell you this, but most of the short girls in my stories lurve shopping, like me! So, what did you think? Was the lemon good enough? I hope so. This story is full of Lemos/Lime/Fluff. Yeah, lots of Fluff. But there will be some major drama at the party. But when it happens, don't hate Veronica. She's nice, but she's going to be getting , I've said too much! Hehe! If that boy don't love you by now, he will never ever never ever never ever love you! Sorry, singing to my iPhone to "Never Ever" by Ciara. Love her. She should seriously be on Dancing w/ the stars. Don't you agree? Oh, I'm getting off topic! OKAY, SO, BYE! LOVE YOU!**

**Love,  
Jabby**


End file.
